Mirror Images-Chapter 16
Chapter 16 'Theresa ' I hung my necklace around my neck. It's sapphire gem contrasted nicely on my black t-shirt. I pulled the brown cardigan over it. I smiled at the memory of Christopher buying it for me, he was absolutely clueless about fashion and how colours go together. Still it was sweet and it was the effort that counts. I ducked under the low ceiling to the exit of the room. This was the first time I've stepped out of the room since I came here, sulking on the bed. It was different now, I was determined unlike before I was blanketed by grief. One of the nymphs smiled at me then skipped away, I smiled back and continued on my way. Minor gods were mingling with the muses. Somewhere in the crowd, I saw Allison flirting with a minor god who had golden blonde hair. She waved briefly then returned to her conversation. I walked around Olympus, I never realised how big this place was even though it was my second time here. The place was straight out of a painting my dad would paint. The tall marble columns stood to hold the ceiling, their white colour blinding. I wanted to preserve the scene in a picture so that no matter what happens to Olympus, at least it's beauty would be preserved in art. Where its' beauty will always be there. I continued walking, memorising the charcteristics of the enviroment around me. Then I noticed something. Or rather someone. His golden blonde hair seemed to glow in the sunlight. He wore traditional greek armour, a bronze chestplate held together by leather straps. Bronze greaves also came with the set, matching the chestplate. Filargyria was sheathed at his side, it's blade was long enough to reach past his knee. He turned to me and his black eyes met mine. They were nothing like Christophers'. Sure both were dark, but the eyes Atticus had were empty and emotionless where Christophers' were dark but with a hint of silver, like stars in the night sky. "Hey." He said. "Hey." I replied. "Can I join you?" "Sure." He motioned for me to stand beside him. The balcony we stood on overlooked the city, it was beautiful though without pollution it would have been more beautiful. "So finally out of the room huh?" Atticus asked. "Yup." I replied. "Where have you been all this time?" "Preparing." "For?" "Today." "Today?" "Yup." He replied. "Okay. Thank you Captain-no-help-at-all." I groaned. "A storm's coming. I hope you and the Arrows' sister are ready." He straighted. "A storm?" I looked up at the clear sky. "I don't see anything-" Then I noticed something. It was like a shooting star, only it was black. I flew straight and true. The area surrounding the thing darknened. Then as quick as it appeared, it disappeared. A loud crash was heard after that. I yelped as I fell backwards, the crash rocking all of Olympus. "The Arrow is here! We must hurry." Atticus said as he stretched out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. "I know. Let's go." We ran towards the crash. Atticus already had Filargyria drawn, I raised my necklace and called for Alfear. Soon enough, he appeared beside me, swords drawn. "I'm trusting you on this Alfear. Protect me." "With my life." He agreed. Finally we reached the crash-site. I was panting and felt like my chest was about to collapse. Atticus was panting slightly but was able to control it. I looked at him for a moment and for once I saw emotion in his eyes. Sadness, pain, the feeling of Death. I didn't have time to think about it as a figure stepped out of the crater that was made from the crash. "Hello Olympians." The voice of the Other said. "I'm home." Mirror Images Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Mirror Images-Chapter 17|Next Chapter---->]] Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 13:49, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page